


潘多拉

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	潘多拉

清晨六点，亚瑟端着一杯清茶站在阁楼的阳台上，点燃了今天第一根烟。  
照例是雾蒙蒙的天，街道上除了湿漉漉的青砖和藏在角落的苔藓，几乎没有几个行人。流浪汉睡在便利店门前的地上，挠了挠污秽不堪的皮肤，翻了个身继续睡得心安理得。这里环境差、地段清冷，拥有大片廉价的群租房。两三只土狗从巷尾里追逐打闹着过来，撞翻了垃圾桶旁边倒立的玻璃酒瓶，发出好大的声响。房屋墙面上大多被行为艺术家画满了各种各样先锋奇异的图案，有的脱落了颜色，墙皮经历过风吹雨打也掉了一大半，衬得这条街愈发落伍破旧，与繁华的城市之名格格不入。  
亚瑟只是这里其中一个租客，也是一个喜欢独来独往的画家。他没什么亲朋好友，从高中毕业之后就去学自制颜料，去小商店里进一些便宜纸张，偶尔到公园或者广场替游客写生赚钱，形同避世。  
阁楼上，烟雾缭绕。  
寂静忽然被一连串的高跟鞋声打破，两把鲜红的雨伞，像刚出岫的彩云在视野中旋转，移动，成了这条破巷子里唯一的艳色，来到阁楼下，微微倾斜，露出两张美妙姣好的容颜。她们看到了正在阁楼上抽烟的画家，略扬笑意，推开了那扇贴满小广告的木角门。  
亚瑟赶忙着吸上最后一口，把烟蒂丢了，为客人开门。这样被工作找上门的机会并不多，而他所做的准备也只是稍微整理了一下杂乱的画室，脚尖把用脏的抹布拨进角落，双手在自己发旧的背带裤上擦了擦，与女人们戴着丝质蕾丝边的手套相握，旋即松开。  
“你们好，想画什么，或者想买我的什么作品？请随便看看。”  
面前的是一高一矮，一个白种女人和一个亚裔女人。她们穿着时下最流行的裙子，相同的款式，同样的高贵优雅，却穿出两种迥异的气韵。亚裔女人那头既长且粗像匹绸缎似的头发笔直地披散在身后，留着齐眉刘海，坐在一把高背木椅上，对光比着自己水葱似的指甲。而另外一个女人将灿烂的金发编成辫子盘成发簪，三色发带打了一个优美的结，任其余的部分自然垂落。她环视了一圈周围，饶有兴致地欣赏着角落里的一副春景图，接着转过头来，涂着口红的唇持续而饱满地笑着：“请问您的一个小时值多少钱？”她的英语口音中带着不容忽略的卷舌音，似是法语的痕迹。  
亚瑟的目光毫无掩饰地在她的面庞上探索着，对那些简洁又优美的线条很感兴趣，浑然忘了那话语中一丁点冒犯的意味。他欠了欠身子，维持着艺术家良好的礼仪和修养：“要看作品的难度才能定价，女士。”  
她点了点头，伸手招呼她的女伴过来，一块儿娇艳地站在亚瑟面前。身侧深松胡桃木橱柜椭圆形的镜子里落进了这两个女人的影子，像一弯安宁高雅的月和一轮耀眼绚烂的太阳。  
“先生，你的人物画的很不错，我在库兰广场上见过你。”那个亚裔女人说，她的声音清脆，委婉动听，“我想请你帮我们两个画张画像。”  
“是为了留住美好。”另一个又补了一句，轻轻感叹：“红颜弹指老呵。”  
亚瑟猜到了她们单独找上门来的用意，不过，可能是因为画室中颜料的气味太过刺鼻，或者是她们从身体上传来香水味太过浓郁和撩人。他觉得呼吸有些不顺畅，足下像被塑形橡皮粘住了，动弹不得，心跳的声音随着动荡不安越来越明显的传到了耳朵里。为了掩饰从天性里生长出来的好奇和跃跃欲试，他跑去拉窗帘，扬起厚重的灰尘，呛得他眯起了眼睛，用力地将吸进去的灰尘颗粒咳出去。如此一折腾，脸已经红透了，但是眼神像沁满了酒液一样明亮到不能自已。  
“你们是坐着，还是站着？”他好像是在自问，喃喃地念着，“还是坐着吧，我去找两块干净的布来让你们坐下。”  
画室里亮着一盏白到刺眼的节能灯，女人们身上的衣裙，首饰，统统收纳在一个描金绘银画着杜鹃和牡丹的木匣里。她们早有准备。  
两具光裸的身躯与年轻的画家相对，坐在同一张覆盖着洁白方布的桌子上，以相互依靠的姿势，手中分别拿着一朵新摘的玫瑰、一根华美的孔雀尾羽。亚瑟离她们大约三四米远，凝视着节能灯的灯光落在凝脂般的皮肤上，细腻温软的感觉却顺着不知名的东西蔓延到了笔下。他勾勒着欧洲女人鬓角落在锁骨上的卷发，亚洲女人精致的眉眼，忽然有点不满意。  
“女士们，怎么称呼？”  
“这位是王小姐，我来自波诺弗瓦。”  
“好的，你们能不能再靠拢一些？”  
王小姐往更中间地位置挪了挪，几乎要把自己身体所展露出的每一寸都藏起来。女人们肉身相贴，胳膊肘小心地碰撞在一起，又紧密环绕着传递勇气和温暖。  
“保持刚才的姿势，春燕，你得让那位先生好好画你。”  
身材高挑的法国女郎轻轻一笑，伸出了天鹅般的臂膀，轻轻摸着中国姑娘的发丝，身前的玫瑰和尾羽缭乱交错在一起，像在玩一个将美推到极致的游戏。冷风从没有严丝合缝关上的窗户溜了进来，她们打了个寒颤，更加紧密地抱在一起。胸前的乳头受不住刺激，美好地向上挺起，在轻微而不经意间的摩擦中越来越硬。  
亚瑟低头看向自己这双被颜料弄得乱七八糟的手，正在创造这个世界上最美好东西的手，是这样脏乱不堪。拿着调色盘的右手正在微微颤动，仿佛正受着被蛊惑的力量，默默地注视着她们藏在画布底下的动作，如青涩的少年一样热爱着画笔下清新又旖旎的一方世界，真实客观地表达出它们应该体现出来的触感，肚子上被乳房挡住的阴影，腰间流畅的曲线，丰腴又饱满的大腿根……他并不像在绘画，以观察的姿势将她们身体的每一寸记录于廉价的画纸上。  
空气中弥漫着尼古丁和颜料混杂在一起的气息，也许还有一些来自女人肉体的味道，并不黏腻，却致命的攻击着男性生物的感官。尤其是，波诺弗瓦小姐看起来似乎比王小姐年长些，或许是身材的缘故，她的红唇轻轻碰了碰王小姐的时候，忍不住道：“真可爱。”  
亚瑟像刚刚从热带沙漠中走出来的亡命徒，他几乎在那一瞬间飞快地脱口而出：“再剧烈一点，把你们所有的美全都绽放出来。”  
春燕露出些迷茫的神情，转头看了看索瓦丝，把原来的浅尝辄止深入牙齿后方，慢慢地退出来，脸上带着胭脂般的色彩看向亚瑟：“是这样吗？”  
亚瑟沉默着点点头，调动颜料的动作却越来越快。她们面面相觑，从额角上滴着细小又迷离的汗，无助地，挣扎着，瞳眸空洞着，用尽全力支撑着对方。索瓦丝伸出食指点了点春燕的额头，伸手轻轻捏了一把她的乳头，引得后者娇糯的尖叫一声，眯着眼睛说道：“小坏蛋，竟然敢偷袭姐姐我哦。”  
她的胸围比春燕的稍微伟岸一些，中国姑娘犹豫了一下，飞快地低头啄了一下索瓦丝右胸上的乳粒。后者脸上绯红，也不甘示弱，伸出手指绕到她的身后玩着隐秘的游戏。  
时间在画室中路过得既绥静又漫长，都要到了使人心生厌烦的时候，亚瑟仿佛完全未闻从空气中传来的低浅柔软的喘息，才从画架后站起来，仔细地风干了纸上残余的颜料。他拿着作品给两位女士看，于是更近的，他看到了她们的皮肤，硕圆的乳房，挺立红润的乳头，藏在两腿之间的黑色毛发被打湿了贴在下腹部，被手掌和阴影掩藏的三角地带。他原本只是想瞟一眼，路过脏乱的墙角之后，又忍不住重新偷偷看一眼美好的存在。而她们只是顾着欣赏画纸上的自己，赞叹着画家的天赋和才能，还有纸张右下角两个优美秀丽的AK字母和一行小字：我的人生已逝。  
她们穿好衣服，带好首饰，带走了绑着红丝带的画纸：“我们还会再见的。”  
亚瑟坐在原地，不去看她们留下多到富余的英镑，努力将目光放在逐渐变得浑浊的洗笔水中，压抑着骨子里疯狂涌出的贪念与欲念，没有回答她们，也不敢。等到高跟鞋踩着旧木地板发出的吱呀声渐渐远去后，他从圆凳上慢慢站起来，走过去，步伐沉重，犹豫地抓起了犹带体温却慢慢变冷的桌布，放在鼻子底下深深嗅了一口，仿佛残留着玫瑰花瓣美妙的味道。他闭上眼睛回忆着那两个女人坐在这张布上彼此相拥的场景，自然而然地勃起。  
他赶紧去把画室里唯一的灯光关掉，锁门，创造出一种寂静的氛围，坐回到画架前默写着她们的容颜。  
他的胯下生热，发胀，提醒他该放下追求美丽的执念去做一些别的事情，但是他没有，一张胡子拉碴的脸庞露出热烈而阴郁难辨的神情，他喘着粗气，重新调制颜料的比例，在纸张上确认，比对，精校出最完美的形状。画到她们身体隐秘部位的时候，瞬间有海潮一样的力量向他涌过来。他再也忍受不了内心的焦灼，立刻丢开画笔，站起来拉开自己的裤链，粗暴地撸动自己的性器，跟着一波一波的浪尖闭眼疯狂地幻想着，最后抵达终点。他射得满手都是，还弄脏了画架上的纸张。因为这不是一场偶然的手淫，它已经聚积了好几个小时，好像一场自在又痛快的性爱之后释放出的渴望。  
这次默写，比起刚才的临摹一味追求真实还原，用色更加亮烈大胆，两个女人的动作美丽又妩媚，玫瑰和孔雀羽毛强调出的色彩像极了自己火焰般的情感。  
亚瑟在几个深呼吸中得到平复，沉默起身，走回室内的洗手间，用冷水扑脸，刮了胡子，从抽屉里找出剃发用的推子将变长多余的头发一寸一寸抛去，换上了新的衬衫，把自己拾掇得干干净净，再次坐回画架前，心怀热忱地默写起了她们。  
他好像变了个人。  
他发现自己无需克制或者压抑一切有伤害的东西。  
亚瑟把从前辛苦攒的一点存款全都拿了出来，用来买更多、上好的纸张，笔，颜料。他甚至对市面上能买到的颜料仍不满意，去买了铅白粉等等原料钻回画室自己鼓捣新的颜料，他喜欢往材料里加一点点花瓣干磨成的香粉，这样会使得画中的女人也沾染了如鲜花般的香气。  
如她们所言，果然又再见。只是已经到了连梧桐都变得枯黄的深秋，凤凰花烈焰般簇拥着一起从枝丫上跌落，落在画室阁楼阳台上。她们披着绣满了花卉图案的披肩，迈着优雅而迷人的脚步从繁华的城市里迤逦而来。  
亚瑟风度翩翩地在画室中等着她们，简陋的居室被他收拾得焕然一新，不见当初的颓废。只是在这华美的外衣下，内地里早已变得空虚腐朽宛如败坏的棉絮。他的生活已经到了无法维持的地步，每日除了绘画、发呆与默写，已经空无一物。他知道自己得健康已经失去在有毒的铅白粉中，他知道自己在作死，可是他不得不作死，去和精神上的贫困、物质上的贫困互相抗衡，用生命将那股力量延续下去。  
“你们好，女士们。”  
她们笑了笑，坐在房间中放着的两把实木框架雕花的椅子上。  
“先生，你过得很不错的样子。”  
亚瑟也笑：“的确如此。”  
但是他很快连笑都维持不住了。  
王小姐低头拨弄着左手中指上的订婚戒指，目光缥缈地路过松木色光洁的地板、整齐摆放的颜料罐子、数十只大小不一琳琅满目的画笔，最后落在了亚瑟英俊的脸上：“我们马上就要结婚了。”  
亚瑟一愣，勉强扯出些弧度试探的问：“是你们两个结婚吗？”  
索瓦丝摇头：“不。”她的眼神里什么也没有，似乎有一些悲伤，不过很快就不见了，“是家族联姻，先生，和两个我们不爱的男人。”  
一瞬间，仿佛有一阵剧烈的大风扑进身体，迅速的掏空了一切存在的可能。亚瑟被惊怒交加的情感充斥着，站在原地，手握成拳气得发颤。  
“今天是我们单身前的醉后一夜，谁允许只有男人庆祝这个节日了？”索瓦丝从后抱住了他，手臂环绕上去后才发觉亚瑟的消瘦，她不知道是什么东西悄悄地蚀空了他，但拥抱却能传来一种心安的力量。  
春燕从前抱着他，贴着对方并不宽厚也不伟岸的胸膛：“我会聘请你成为家族中专用的画师，先生，是你让我们感觉到自己不再孤立无援。”  
亚瑟低下头，品尝到了她刚刚吃过新鲜草莓的香气，而索瓦丝仿佛享用过丰润多汁的芒果。春燕立刻蹲了下去，用细白的牙齿叼着裤子的拉链缓缓下移，在含住那个跳出来散发着热意的性器头部之前，她的嘴唇轻轻地触碰着它：“我发誓我不会给未来的丈夫做这种事情。”  
而亚瑟的回答则被索瓦丝热情地封在嘴里，他的双手无处可放，最后轻轻地按着春燕的后脑勺，追逐着索瓦丝的舌尖，她像暗流汹涌的小溪，外表平静地缠住了他，却只有亚瑟知道他是如何在这股柔软的力量中化成了一滩没用的水。  
春燕青涩地侍弄着底下那根性器，明明是丑陋的东西，她却品咂出一种糖果的感觉，在舌头的活动中寻找着属于自己的快乐，能够给予对方快乐，她亦感到满足。她蹲在地上，睁着幼鹿般潮湿纯黑色的眼睛，祈求奖励似的看向亚瑟。浸润水光的红唇吐出了它的头部，发出啵嗞啵嗞的水声，接着又含了进去。  
这太刺激了。  
画室内气体纷乱而驳杂，欲望和肉体交织的热烈，明水和颜料沉淀的冷淡，木质家具的清香味，松脂的辛辣味，还有一摞默写的作品被束之高阁，散发出陈旧的味道。  
索瓦丝拥着亚瑟的脖子，拉着他的手游走着自己的全身上下，路过优美的颈，逗了逗敏感的乳头，一路向下飞掠过丝滑的皮肤，即将叩开湿滑的密门。亚瑟已经感受到了指尖传来温暖湿润的意味，只要轻轻往前一探，就任由心中肆意的力量沉沦下去。他已经等待了那么久，但明日的她们却将是别人的新娘。  
“弗瓦小姐……王小姐……我不能……”  
“昼长苦夜短，先生，我和你之间只剩这最后一个夜晚了。”  
她们停下了所有与性爱有关的动作，转过头去，哀伤的拥抱着对方，又共同看向亚瑟。  
“先生，求你了。”  
亚瑟无法拒绝这样的神情，永远也不能。他被她们所表现出来的激情所震慑，身不由己的被拽进深深的旋涡。他终于打开了潘多拉的魔盒，释放出来内心的恶魔，直到更深的感受着她们的那一刻，才发现站在云端之上的感觉有多么美妙。他愿意沉浸在这样好的女子身躯的线条里，直到失去、倾覆、一无所有。  
他最终还是失去她们了。  
亚瑟又开始了那段被枯寂包围的日子，他在她们婚礼的当晚一遍又一遍默写着昨晚交媾时候情景。春燕低颤着说出舒服时，发出喜悦声音的表情，索瓦丝沉醉地躺在桌面上任人摆布的四肢，他拂去她们鬓边散落的发丝，吻走她们的汗水。灯光下，亚瑟的唇的颜色显得非常不正常，但是他的眼睛充满了深情——如此之美的翠绿色，和这具即将衰竭的身体形成鲜明反差的绿色，生机勃勃，充盈着饱满的欲望。  
她们却以另外一种形式出现在他的生命里，永远的。  
那个阳光明媚五月周末的下午，到处飞着浪漫纯洁的柳絮。警察赶来替穷困潦倒的画家安置进社会穷人所用的公墓中，而他的死讯从画室中传出时，整条寂静的小巷依旧是那么寂静，被晨雾笼罩，无人问津。

 

 

 

END


End file.
